The Queen of the Iron Islands
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Jon never left for the wall. He never took the black but stayed in Winterfell. When Robb goes to war he is right beside him. Robb gives him a task that takes him to the iron islands where he meets Asha Greyjoy.


The Queen of the Iron Islands

Chapter One- Spitfire

 **Warning this story contains femdom throughout. This doesn't follow canon. I wanted to write something with Asha Greyjoy so this is it. Don't know why they decided to call her Yara in the show but oh well.**

Jon never took the black and he never left for the seven hundred foot wall. Never saying the vows that would take him further north beyond the wall or meeting the wildings or stayed in the freezing cold. He stayed in Winterfell and when Robb called the banners and left for war he went with him. Wherever he was needed he would be. In Battles he slain many men, the blood covering him from head to toe. Many of the men saw him as he cut Lannisters in the battle, their blood splashing against his face, covering him in the warm red, he was angry he wanted to see his sisters and his father. Among the men they gave him a nickname, the bloody Wolf. The name spread south to kings landing and north to Winterfell it wasn't any better than bastard.

Jon dug his feet in the mud as he sat by his lonesome outside a tent, nothing but to pounder the recent battle. The winds hit him as he laid his weapon to the stone slab. With another battle just behind him Jon had slain more than any man, more than a dozen laid beneath the earth because of him. The gust of the winds hit him as he stayed put looking over his steel blade which once was covered with red blood. Red blood of Lannisters he would send them all to graves if that meant he would see his father and sisters again, but he would never see his father again. Banner men of the king went past every few moments, several tents surrounded him outside Riverrun, the banners of Tully's, Bolton's and Stark's flapped around him with horses screaming. His thoughts were broken as he sat there, the sun light was blocked causing him to fall to shadow. Looking up he found lord Edmure standing before him, wearing his scaly armor of house Tully. He had a look on his face solemn and no emotion, his hand on the hilt of his weapon, still sheathed.

"Your grace wants to see you." He said and nothing else. Jon didn't reply as he nodded. Edmure looked at him solemn as he turned on the heel and went to a group of his men close by. Jon's eyes followed him as he left, none of them had respect for Jon and he meant to prove himself on the battlefield. But even killing men seemed fruitless. They didn't see a brother of the king but a bastard and Jon knew that was all they would see. Looking over to his left he found ghost sitting beside him, like him ghost was covered in blood having charged with him in battle, he was glad he had him more than once. He leaned forward scratched his ears lovingly. "Ghost to me." he whispered as he stood up and went to his brother, or the king. He still wasn't used to calling him king, still remembering playing with wooden sticks together but that was no more. Now they killed with steel and Robb was king in the north.

As he went yells of the men, Karstark's, Umbres and Tully's all the houses men shouted or laughing. They all paid him little mind when he went pass, no one paid mind to a bastard. In no time he reached the large castle of Riverrun, it was as foreign as anything south to Jon, still he knew the way. In the castle many Tully's passed him, all wearing the scales armor. In no time he stood at the large doors two guards positioned before him.

"My grace has sent for me." The guards pushed the large doors open and inside he found his brother standing before a large map, starring over it paying no mind to anyone. Jon went further in seeing several candles on the walls lightly lighting the room and in the corner he saw the king's mother. Jon didn't find himself looking over to the corner often.

"Your grace." Jon said breaking Robb's consternation turning around finding his brother standing before him, a bright smile traced his face seeing him.

"Leave us mother." Without question she stood up briskly without a word as she brushed by Jon out of the room. Once she was gone Robb stood before his brother a smile on his face as he laid his hand on Jon's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here Jon and you didn't leave with Benjen." Robb stated, glad his brother was here fighting beside him.

"I'm glad you think so brother." Jon stated with a small smile, Robb stood back returning the smile.

"My men said you slain many Lannisters, in the whispering wood." Robb declared.

"I did what I must." Jon stated solemn in his voice.

"That is true isn't it. I have asked much of you."

"You haven't my grace. I want to do this I want to see my sister again. And I will do as you command." Jon stated doing what his brother wished of him.

"Good then I have a task for you and I've personally chosen you for this." Jon's face turned bright a task especially for him, something that would put a dent in the Lannister army.

"I should be most honored." He said Robb smiled as he turned around standing beside his desk grabbing a piece of rolled up parchment.

"Far from here on the iron islands there is a fleet of ships waiting, sitting. I need these iron islands ships if we had them then we could overrun the Lannsiters. I chose Theon to see his father but mother advised against it and I've opened my ears… So brother you will travel to the iron islands to speak before Balon." Jon stood shocked unable to speak. _To the iron islands. This must be a joke._ What did Jon know of the iron islands he had never even been to see it.

"I can't, you need me here. I am one of your best, I proved it on the battlefield, you need me on the battles to come." Jon declared.

"What I need is for you to get these ships brother, and I can trust you. That is hard to say for some of my banner men." Robb explained.

"I know nothing of this place, what of this Balon Greyjoy how can I trust him?"

"You can't. But listen to me brother if we have these ships we could crush the Lannisters we can give our family justice. With these ships they wouldn't stand a chance... We will make them pay." Robb declared and Jon could see the bright light in his eye of determination. The last thing Jon wanted was to leave another family member and travel to some distance place he hardly knew, but he trusted his brother.

"When do I depart?" He asked.


End file.
